


Sleeping Spell

by MitsubachiAria



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Aromantic Kaito Momota, Aromantic Maki Harukawa, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hair Playing, Insomnia, M/M, Shuichi has a therapist thank god, kissing the homies goodnight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27674596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitsubachiAria/pseuds/MitsubachiAria
Summary: The Ultimate Supreme Leader claims he has a magic spell to free Shuichi from his insomnia. Shuichi's willing to try whatever, at this point, so he agrees to let him help.
Relationships: Momota Kaito & Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 187





	Sleeping Spell

**Author's Note:**

> Look, sometimes we need some shameless fluff in our lives

Insomnia was a problem endemic to the Ultimate Detective. He was always up late worrying about something or other, be it school, a case, or just general stresses. His brain just refused to turn off, no matter what he tried. More often than not, he’d just pass out while working on something at three in the morning and then be exhausted through class the next day. 

“How do you sleep so easily?” He asked Himiko one day. If anyone knew how sleep worked, it would be her, surely. “No matter what I try, I can’t ever seem to relax.”

Himiko nodded. “Yeah, you’re always so worried about everything, that’s your problem.”

“Yes. That is what my therapist said,” Shuichi replied, deadpan. “But, the sleep sound videos aren’t helping, and I just get distracted when counting.”

“I used to have problems sleeping too,” Himiko said, yawning a little. “But then I learned how to make a sleeping charm, so now I can sleep whenever I want.”

“Sleeping charms?” His eyes widened a bit. He was curious, would something like that really work? Probably not, but he was willing to try anything. “You don’t happen to have any spare ones, do you?” He asked. “I-it’s fine if you don’t, but-”

She pointed at the blue gem hair clip she was wearing under her hat. “Nope, just have the one,” she said, shaking her head. “Maybe I can try to make another one, but they take a looooot of mana! I’ll have to see if it’s possible any time soon.”

All Shuichi could get out was an “oh, never mind!” It wasn’t as if he really believed in such things, but he’d gotten his hopes up just a tiny bit. Maybe just a placebo effect would help, at least. He just hated being so tired all the time! He was basically chugging as much coffee as possible before class at this point.

“Kaede, you’re a morning person,” Shuichi asked her at lunch. “How do you do it? If it wasn’t for my alarm, I’d probably sleep until noon, and I drink more coffee than water.”

“Well, that’s probably your problem,” Kaede said, pointing to his rather large thermos. “If you’re still drinking coffee this late in the day, then no wonder you can’t sleep at night!”

“But I drink coffee this late because I can’t sleep at night!” Shuichi protested. “Even if it is the cause, it’s a self perpetuating cycle.”

“So you’ve got to break it!” Kaede exclaimed. “This weekend, just stay up until a normal time to go to sleep, and then sleep until a normal time. That’ll do it for sure!”

He blinked in confusion. “So the solution is to stay up even worse than usual? That doesn’t make sense.”

“I read it worked somewhere,” Kaede said with a shrug. “No idea if it does, but it’s worth a try, right?”

“Have you tried taking melatonin or something like that?” Maki asked. “That’s what I’ve been doing, it works well enough.”

Shuichi nodded. “I’ve tried, but it just gives me bad dreams and a headache,” he said. “So, not exactly the best sleep.”

Maki nodded. “Understandable. In that case… I’m not sure what you should do. Try reading before bed? I’ve heard that’s a good idea.”

“Have the homies been kissing you goodnight?” Kaito asked with a great deal of gravity. “If not, then that’s for sure why you can’t sleep! How can someone sleep if the homies aren’t kissing them goodnight!”

“Kaito, you should know better than anyone that they do- or at least you do.” Kaito was very diligent about being affectionate to his best bros, after all. It was very much appreciated, but not really a cure for insomnia. 

“Of course I do, but do your other homies?” Kaito stressed. “Maki Roll, have you been kissing your homie goodnight?”

Maki rolled her eyes, clearly suppressing a smile. “I really don’t think Shuichi would appreciate it as much from me.”

“I’ll kiss you good night!” Kaede exclaimed. “If that’s what good friends do, I’m happy to!”

Shuichi felt his cheeks heating up. “No, no, it’s fine! Besides, I’m sure Miu would rather you save your goodnight kisses for her.”

“Hey, it’s totally not hetero to kiss your homies goodnight!” Kaito exclaimed. “Kissing the homies goodnight isn’t even remotely romo! It fends off the bad sleeps! So, if we all kiss Shuichi goodnight, he’ll definitely sleep tight!”

“I’ll kiss Shuichi goodnight,” Kokichi chimed in, sliding into the seat next to Shuichi despite Maki’s protesting glares. “Can’t promise it won’t be gay, though.”

The heat spread all over his face. “W-we were just talking about how I was having problems sleeping,” he admitted, flustered. “I-it’s not like-”

Kokichi mocked a pout. “Awww, I don’t get to kiss the little blueberry goodnight? So mean…”

“What do you want, gremlin,” Maki asked, deadpan. “Just here to bother us?”

“Me? Bother? Never!” Kokichi gasped in fake outrage. “If you don’t want my help, fiiine, but I know a super secret spell to fall asleep instantly, and I was gonna offer to cast it on you!”

Kaede laughed a bit. “Isn’t that more Himiko’s thing?” she questioned. 

“As a Supreme Leader, my loyal followers teach me all of the most forbidden of secrets,” Kokichi said with a wink. “Powerful spells, dark secrets, lost knowledge- it’s part of my responsibility to know it all!”

Shuichi tried not to laugh. His friend could be a bit ridiculous in his boasts, but he knew it would upset him to laugh it off so easily. “Oh, is that so? In that case, surely you know a spell to get my head to shut up so I don’t lay in bed for hours distracted.”

“Of course I do!” Kokichi boasted. “But, I’ll have to be there to cast it upon you when you go to sleep.”

Maki rolled her eyes once more, but far less forced than at Kaito. “Please, even I can tell that’s a pathetic excuse of a flirt,” she huffed. 

“I’d never stoop so low as to offer my great power to flirt,” Kokichi huffed in turn. “I was simply offering my services for exchange for Shuichi to join my secret organization!”

“It’s not very secret if you offer someone to join it in a crowded cafeteria,” Kaede countered, clearly not successfully holding back her own laughs. 

The “supreme leader” smirked and laughed himself. “Juuuust kidding! Shumai is too pure of heart for my secret organization!” He poked Shuichi’s burning cheeks and giggled. “But, it is in my best interest for you to be well rested. After all, how am I supposed to have any fun if my beloved rival is all sleepy?”

“Well, I’d be happy for you to try your secret spell,” Shuichi said, half laughing himself. “I mean, worst case scenario, it doesn’t work, and I can’t sleep like usual.”

Kokichi’s eyes shimmered with a strange enthusiasm. “Awesome! I- I will restore my rival to full health, so we may continue our eternal struggles!” 

He ran off, and Shuichi held back the urge to call after him that rivals was a funny way to say friends. Kokichi certainly was interesting, and certainly was a lot to unpack, but he did very much appreciate his enthusiasm, even if it could be hard to decipher. He certainly didn’t expect him to actually follow through on the sleep spell thing, though, and had forgotten about it as the day passed on. 

It wasn’t until he opened his door around 10:30 to a knock from Kokichi that he even remembered that they’d made the arrangement. “Oh, right, the sleep thingy. You remembered.”

“Of course I did,” Kokichi said with a huff. “God, you look like you got punched. You really do need my help!”

Shuichi sat back on his bed and sighed. “Yeah, it’s a problem. I’m tired, but I just can’t sleep, you know?”

“Well, good thing I’m here!” Kokichi exclaimed, practically bouncing onto the bed next to him. “My super duper secret spell is sure to get you lots of good sleep! Just follow my instructions, okay?”

The sound that escaped Shuichi’s mouth was something between a laugh and a yawn. “Sure, I’ll humor you,” he agreed. “What do I do?”

Kokichi grabbed a pillow from his bed and put it on his lap. “Lay down,” he ordered.

Shuichi’s face got all warm again. “H-huh? On your lap?”

“I- I mean, it doesn’t have to be on my lap,” Kokichi mumbled, looking away and moving the pillow to beside him instead of on his lap. “Just… near me.” 

He… really wouldn’t have minded his lap, but he was a bit embarrassed to admit that now, so he just laid down on the pillow beside him. Kokichi covered him with one of the blankets folded up at the foot of his bed. “Okay, there. Now for the spell! Is it okay if I touch your hair?”

“M-my hair?” What, was he going to put something in it? “S-sure, I guess?”

He wasn’t sure what to expect, but it certainly wasn’t a gentle hand stroking his hair. He felt warmth running through him. His heart was beating a bit fast- was this a ploy to flirt like Maki had said?

Kokichi frowned. “It’s not working,” he mumbled. “I’m just stressing you out worse.”

He pulled his hand away, and Shuichi found himself pulling it back. “No, I just wasn’t expecting it is all,” he said softly. “L-let’s keep trying it.”

A soft smile graced the purple boy’s face and he started stroking his hair again. His touch was surprisingly gentle and reassuring. Once the initial shock had worn off, he found himself relaxing into it, enjoying his hair being played with. 

And, as if it were magic, he was asleep in minutes, too engrossed in the gentle affection to notice. 


End file.
